


We're going to be beheaded, or worse, fired!

by AviaCarter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviaCarter/pseuds/AviaCarter
Summary: There's a long story of how Nyx and Crowe got stuck on training duty. They might tell it to you if you get them drunk enough, but that's a story for another day.





	We're going to be beheaded, or worse, fired!

There had been an influx of new recruits to the Kingsglaive recently, mostly refugees from Galahd who had been brought to Insomnia as children, but were now old enough to enroll into the Glaive. The Glaive would normally complain about this, after all they are an elite fighting force, the best of the best of those with the ability to channel the kings magic, however there was no disguising the fact they'd lost too many soldiers recently, and with the battle with the empire showing no chance of slowing down, they needed to strengthen their ranks. 

\---------------------------

Nyx stretched his arms above his head as he and Crowe walked toward the training compound, Crowe babbling away about some TV show she'd been watching over the weekend.

“How are you so perky at this time in the morning?” Nyx mumbled through a yawn

“Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee”. Crowe smirked and punched Nyx lightly on his arm, laughing as he sleepily tried to bat her away. “Wake up hero, we've got to make sure these baby glaives don't hurt themselves or anyone else.”

“Ugh, What did we do to deserve this.” Nyx whines

“What happens in Duscae, stays in Duscae hero” Crowe laughs as she dodges the arm Nyx flings in her general direction. 

\----------------------------

By the time the pair get to the training compound, the group of new recruits are already assembled and standing in a group at parade rest. All are wearing the uniform of the Kingsglaive complete with masks and headgear. It is considered an honour to be seen in Kingsglaive uniform, so you have to earn the right to show your face. It's also come in useful a few times when a newbie has had a fire spell go rogue. 

Nyx raises an eyebrow and murmurs in Crowes ear “None of them look particularly special to me”

“They all look the same in those ridiculous get-ups Nyx, don't be an ass” She responds, rolling her eyes at him. 

The glaives turn to face the recruits and the group suddenly tenses, as if unsure what to do with themselves (except Nyx notes, for one recruit who hangs at the back on the group and somehow manages to look bored even with his face covered. Nyx likes them already)

“Don't worry baby glaives, we'll be nice to you. It's the big bad Drautos wolf you have to be scared of” 

A nervous giggle ripples through the group. 

“But seriously, if you get through your training and become a full member of the Kingsglaive we're going to be fighting together, so we're not here to make your lives hell or scare you. We're here to train you to be the best at what you do so that on the battlefield we can concentrate on kicking the empires ass instead of watching yours. Is that clear?”

The recruits murmur a tentative response.

Nyx sighs before taking a more authoritative tone “I said IS THAT CLEAR?”

“SIR, YES SIR” The group chorus, snapping to attention. 

Crowe giggles and Nyx turns to glare at her. 

“Sorry sir” she smirks as Nyx rubs his temples

“It's too early for me to be dealing with this” he grumbles under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Altius, this is for you :)


End file.
